


Stiles, un padre soltero.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Rachel Black, la amiga de su hijo que no había visto desde que tenía catorce años, tres años atrás, desde que acabó embarazada. Nadie quiso decir quien era el padre, pero ahora Noah lo sabe. Su hijo es el padre. Su hijo gay.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Stiles, un padre soltero.

El Sheriff Stilinski es un hombre que siempre ha sabido guardar la calma, siempre ha sabido pensar con la cabeza fría, dejando que la razón se interponga a los sentimientos. Esto le ha llevado a ser un gran Sheriff.

Nada le prepara para este momento.

—No quiero hacerme cargo de él. —Dice Sophia Black, una mujer que era amiga de Claudia y que tiene, bueno tenía una hija de la misma edad que Stiles, y que acaba de morir en un accidente automovilístico.

Rachel Black, la amiga de su hijo que no había visto desde que tenía catorce años, tres años atrás, desde que acabó embarazada. Nadie quiso decir quien era el padre, pero ahora Noah lo sabe. Su hijo es el padre. Su hijo gay.

—No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, papá. Éramos críos, vimos videos en internet y lo copiamos, no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. —Murmura Stiles con lágrimas en los ojos ante la noticia de la muerte de Rachel mientras acuna al pequeño de un año dormido en sus brazos. Mientras tiene a su hijo en brazos.

—No me importa, no puedo hacerme cargo de él. —Dice Sophia con el dolor en la mirada, y Noah lo entiende, el pequeño tiene la cara de Stiles, pero su cabello es pelirrojo y sus ojos son azules, tal y como lo era Rachel. Noah sabe lo que duele ver una copia de una persona que amó cuando ya no están.

Stiles firma los papeles con la mano temblorosa, pero lo hace, firma los papeles de custodia total, firma papel tras papel que Sophia le da, incluido el dinero del seguro del seguro por el accidente de Rachel. Es evidente que la señora Black no quiere nada que le recuerde a su hija.

Noah mira como Stiles parece tan perdido, a punto de empezar un nuevo curso en el instituto, siendo padre, teniendo una vida que depende de él, y hace lo único que puede, y es apoyar a su hijo y ayudarle a criar al pequeño Nikolai Stiles Stilinski.

\- - - - - - - - 

Stiles no duerme la primera noche que Nikolai pasa la noche en casa. Su padre y él han ido de compras, y Stiles ha estado tan perdido con todo lo que un bebé necesita, que ha tenido un ataque de pánico en la tienda infantil del centro comercial. Ha sido patético.

Más patético es ver a Nik dormir, teniendo miedo de que le pase algo, incluso ha pasado una hora entera mirando solo el pecho del bebé subir y bajar para convencerse de que está bien. Stiles no sabe por qué hace eso, ni si quiera sabe porqué siente ese miedo de que le ocurra algo a Nik.

—Es algo normal, niño. —Dice Noah viendo a Stiles dándole la papilla de cereales a su nieto con una sonrisa al ver como su hijo, pese a que está destrozado, se está esforzando muchísimo por ser un buen padre, y es algo que llena a Noah de orgullo. —Es el amor de un padre, sin conocerlo ya lo amas, y luego cuando lo ves crecer piensas en porqué quieres a algo tan revoltoso y molesto.

Stiles rueda los ojos y abre la boca de forma exagerada para que Nik lo haga también, pero se congela cuando escucha la risa del bebé por primera vez. Stiles sonríe ampliamente y se olvida del cansancio mientras sigue dándole de comer a su hijo. Porque es padre. Si, sigue alucinando.

Noah se despide de Stiles y Nik con un beso en cada frente y luego comienza a ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme. —Llámame si necesitas algo, igualmente Melissa ha dicho que vayas al hospital para que le hagan un chequeo a Nik.

Stiles se queda solo con Nik por primera vez, unos segundos de pánico silencioso hasta que Nik lo sonríe con la boquita llena de papilla, y simplemente sigue dándole de comer sin pensar en que no tiene ni idea de cuidar a un bebé, su bebé, porque es padre.

El desayuno pasa en relativa calma, y Stiles suspira al ver la cosa en la que tiene que sentar a Nik mientras él hace las tareas de casa, aunque por lo menos la cosa rara tiene ruedas y puede tener a su cachorro a la vista y-

—¿Acabo de llamar cachorro a mi hijo? —Pregunta Stiles en voz alta para si mismo, se gira y ve como Nik mordisquea un juguete mientras balbucea, sus cabello pelirrojo cayendo por su frente. —Bueno, eres un cachorro, el más adorable del mundo.

Nik se ríe de las palabras de su papá y Stiles se siente satisfecho antes de comenzar a limpiar la cocina hasta que cae en la cuenta de que Melissa sabe sobre Nik, entonces Scott también, ¿no?

Stiles va a por su móvil y no tiene ningún mensaje de su mejor amigo, solo algunos mensajes de gente del instituto con los que nunca ha hablado pero que le están preguntando si es verdad que es padre. Qué gente más cotilla.

Stiles habría hecho lo mismo.

—Creo que vamos a quitarle al tío Scotty el puesto de padrino. Si, vamos a hacer eso porque papi está enfadado con él, ¿verdad, cachorro? —Pregunta Stiles mientras limpia, charlando de todo y nada con su hijo porque vamos, recibe balbuceos adorables de respuesta.

—Así que es verdad que el hijo del Sheriff dejó embarazada a una jovencita. —Murmura una voz desde la puerta de la cocina, y Stiles se gira y tira lo que tiene en la mano, que es los restos de la papilla de Nik contra el lobo acechador, que lo esquiva limpiamente. —Oh, vamos cariño, no te pongas así.

Stiles rueda los ojos, pero ve con su ceño fruncido como el lobo va hacia Nik y se arrodilla frente al bebé, de un momento a otro, sus ojos brillan azul beta y gruñe. Stiles corre a proteger a Nik, pero se congela al ver como se ríe y trata de tocar los colmillos.

—Oh, dios mío. Acabo de confirmar que es mi hijo. ¡No tiene sentido de supervivencia! —Exclama Stiles y observa a Nik tratando de tirar de las patillas del lobo. —No, Nik, no toques a Creepywolf, no sabes dónde ha estado tirado.

Peter hace una mirada ofendida antes de alzar al bebé, sonriéndolo divertido mientras sus rasgos se vuelven humanos. —Tiene tu cara, cariño, pero claramente tiene mis ojos.

—Vete a la mi- minúscula cueva de la que has salido. —Dice Stiles tratando de sacar a Nik de los brazos de Peter. —Dame a mi hijo.

—No, estás limpiando, lo has abandonado, ahora lo cuido. —Dice Peter esquivando los brazos de Stiles, llevándose a Nik hacia el salón donde están sus juguetes. —Quiero quitarle a tío Scotty el puesto de padrino.

Stiles se congela al escuchar al lobo y mira a Peter tratando de ver intenciones malas, pero lo único que ve es una mirada suave mientras juega con su hijo. El humano suspira y le manda un mensaje a Scott pese a que el idiota no lo vaya a entender, porque no sabe de Nik:

“Tío Scotty ya no mola, ahora quien manda es tío Peter.”


End file.
